Insomnia
by ColonelKlink15
Summary: Obligatory don't own any Dragon Age games or characters. Hope you enjoy my Inquisitor and Cullen.


Insomnia

"I will send the raven to Lady Korpin first thing tomorrow morning. The information about the incoming Gray Wardens and trade routes along the Orleasian coast will be invaluable against Corypheus. Despite the initial reluctance to join a few months ago, I'm sure she will come around with the new information about her husband that has come to light." Josephine stated, walking careful steps around the war table. Cullen stood on the opposite side of the heavy oak surface, hands resting on the brown curling map in front of him.

"Do you think she will provide the information? I think it just as likely that she denies the the Inquisition's authority on the matter still." He sighed, lifting one hand to rub at his tired eyes. The three had been going over matters from every scout, Lord and Lady all over Thedas for what seemed like hours, and the strain had begun to show.

"My scouts assure me that the information against her husband is rather…..unflattering. Josie will phrase the message in a way to suggest that her cooperation with the Inquisition will not only benefit her greatly but also do away with those nasty rumors." Leliana replied, standing by the window with her hands clasped behind her back and her sharp eyes trained on the Ex-Templar.

"Your skill of playing The Game is unparalleled, Leliana." He said, his voice a mixture of admiration and fear.

"And yours is disgraceful, Commander." She smiled.

"I will inform Inquisitor Trevelyan of the situation as soon as she returns from the Emerald Graves." Josephine chuckled, scribbling notes on her ever growing papers.

"Cullen will most likely see our fearless leader far before you do, Josie. Maker knows he's been in the Rookery everyday, asking me if we have received word of when she would be returning to Skyhold." Leliana smirked while returning a book to the shelf.

"What could… I have no idea what…." Cullen sputtered, blushing and tugging at the hair nervously.

"Oh, how sweet! I have noticed you and the Inquisitor spending quite a lot of time together." Josephine gushed while clutching her clipboard close.

"Quite a lot of time indeed. They even kissed on the battlements several days ago." Leliana informed her, striding to stand by her friend.

"Maker! Can we please talk about something else?" Cullen interrupted, his scarlett face showing his embarrassment. The two women giggled like school girls, their intrusive questions making them appear as hungry predators to the helpless prey that was the bashful warrior.

"Alright, Commander. We'll stop torturing you for now. You'll be pleased however to hear that I did receive a raven from the Inquisitor earlier this evening and she will be returning tomorrow around midday." The hooded redhead said, reaching to carefully tidy the books and papers resting on the table.

Josephine tried to mask her smile at the Commanders barely contained excitement with the news of Trevelyan's return. Remembering the late hour, they all began to gather the many scrolls and papers that littered the large stone room. Like clockwork, the team prepared for tomorrow's inevitable war council and blew out the flickering candles burning on the tables and walls around them. Most days now ended with the Ambassador, Spy Master, and Commander leaving the War Room at ungodly hours, each yearning for their own beds.

After returning the disheveled room back to it's usual order, the trio quietly made their way down the hall to the Ambassador's office. The closing of the tall double doors behind them echoed loudly in the sleeping castle, bouncing off the high walls and eventually fading into the soft sounds of crickets outside.

"Goodnight, Ladies. Sleep well." Cullen yawned, walking away from the pair and towards his room. Cutting through the rotunda, he saw Solas laying on his couch. An open book rested on his chest, his eyes closed and his breathing consistent with a deep sleep. Most times the blonde man came through after a late night meeting and would find the mage passed out, no doubt exploring more of the fade. Like he did every time he found the elf like this, Cullen silently picked up the book and marked his place before returning it gently to the desk.

As he silently made his way across the battlements towards his office, Cullen thought of tomorrows reunion. Olenna Trevelyan left Skyhold frequently, travelling to both Fereldan and Orlais to strengthen the Inquisitions numbers and spread its reach throughout Thedas. Everytime she left, Cullen couldn't help but worry for her wellbeing. Often he wished to go with her, but his duties as Commander bound him inside Skyhold's stone walls. The scouts heralding her return always brought a smile to his face, along with an immense sense of relief at her safety.

Stepping out of the cool night air into the warmth of his dimly lit office he saw the outline of a hooded figure standing by his desk with their back to the door.

"Identify yourself!" He shouted, reaching to draw the longsword on his belt.

"Is that any way to greet a good friend?" The dark figure asked, turning to reveal the freckled face of the Inquisitor. The mage staff strapped to her back and the mud sticking to her leather coat showed signs of heavy travel.

"Lady Trevelyan! Do forgive my rudeness, I didn't know it was you." The Commander stammered,

"No, I shouldn't have intruded. It's just that I ran into the Spy Master as we returned to Skyhold a few moments ago and she said you had something you urgently needed to tell me." She said, lowering her hood and letting her chestnut hair fall around her waist.

" _Dammit, Leliana."_ Cullen thought, realizing the twisted woman's intentions.

" _She must've planned the whole thing."_

"Is everything alright, Cullen?" The mage asked, a worried expression staining her round face.

"Everything is perfectly fine, Madame Inquisitor."

"Haha, I've told you there's no need to be so formal. You should call me Olenna when we're alone, Commander." She winked.. He smiled despite his blush and nodded his head before finally closing the door behind him. The mage took this chance to carefully remove her equipment and set it down next to his desk. Leaning against the dark brown surface, she crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

"I wasn't anticipating your arrival till tomorrow, Olenna. The Spy Master must have been…. Ill informed." He replied, his tone slightly sarcastic at the end.

"I suppose she was….So, what was it Cullen?" The Inquisitor asked as she stepped forward.

"What was what?"He responded, finding it nearly impossible to look directly at her twinkling brown eyes.

"The thing you had to tell me."

"Oh! Um… I must've forgotten. Do forgive me." He breathed.

"So... there isn't anything you'd like to tell me now that I'm home?" Olenna asked, looking up through her lashes at his chiselled face.

"Well, there was something I wanted…. I mean, I would like to-" He began, before she gently laid her finger against his lips.

"I think I understand now." She grinned, pulling him close and kissing him softly.

Even though they had done this several times before, Cullen still felt like a bumbling fool when it came to kissing Olenna. Years of Templar training and obedience to his duties had left him little time to enjoy the company of woman. Subsequently, his expertise was lacking when it came to the subtlety of flirting. Luckily, the mage never mocked him. She seemed to understand his mess of jumbled words and know exactly how he wanted to express his feelings for her.

"Thank you for the urgent message, Commander." She smiled once she pulled away.

"My pleasure, Madame Inquisitor." Cullen stammered. She raised her eyebrow at him, before it dawned how he had misspoken.

"Olenna! I meant….Olenna." He corrected, a sheepish look on his face. He kissed her gently once more before pulling her into a crushing hug.

"I hate it when you leave you know."

"Me too, Cullen. I wish I didn't have to go so often." She replied, holding him close.

He broke away, not wanting to ruin their reunion with distressing thoughts about their eventual parting. As he walked to the fireplace to add more wood to the dimming embers, the Inquisitor smiled thinking about her sweet soldier. His stoic manners and shy ways easily captured the woman's heart and quickly brought laughs and light to the perpetual darkness that had become her life.

"You must be tired after your journey, I do hope you're not staying up for my sake." Cullen said, turning away from the now blazing fire and coming to stand next to his love.

"Don't you worry about that. When Dorian insisted that we travel through the night instead of sleeping in another "Maker forsaken dog lord inn" I was actually sort of glad. I don't sleep too well these days, so I don't mind the distraction." She confided, reaching to hold his hand. He clasped hers tightly, running his free one over her delicate fingers. Concern stained his blue eyes at her words and searched her face for more of an explanation.

"The mark… it's not always dormant like it is now. It flares up most nights. Solas assured me that it wasn't critical, most likely just an increase of activity in The Fade. Unfortunately, that isn't really conducive to sleep." Olenna joked half heartedly. Cullen had noticed her usual exuberance and youthfulness drain in the recent months, replaced by fatigue and dark circles under her eyes. Several moments passed before he responded, his hand stopping its movement to touch the place where the mark rested.

"Does it hurt?" He asked in a hushed manner.

"Only when I laugh." She smirked, her tone playful. He just rolled his eyes, knowing she only did it to make him smile.

"You are not alone in the inability to sleep, my love. The Lyrium withdrawals have made me remember more of the events at the Ferelden Circle. I suppose that's only natural, having been denied it while I was imprisoned there by those creatures. The nightmares….In short, I too have had trouble sleeping." The warrior sighed, his voice heavy.

"I am sorry for what happened to you there, Cullen."

"No, it was not your actions that caused this. You have no reason to apologize."

"I wish you didn't have to bear the consequences of their actions at all." She whispered.

"As do I, Olenna." He said standing and walking closer to the fire. He stared deeply into the flames, a million images pulling at his heart and pushing their way through his head. The memory of his comrades and the tower burning danced in front of him almost as if to taunt his pain. Cullen was shaken from his stupor when he felt the Inquisitor softly wrap her arms around him, her face pressed into his back.

"Quite the pair we are. Skyhold will have to double the stock of burnable items at this rate." The girl smiled after a few moments, always one to try and brighten the situation with a laugh. Cullen cracked a grin too as he turned to face his ridiculous mage.

"I'll make sure to mention that in the next war council." He chuckled before kissing her forehead.

"Ooh, requesting supplies for your night time activities with the Lady Trevelyan? What will the nobles say?" She giggled, Cullen's face turning to the shade of a beet.

"Come here, you-" The commander chuckled, pulling her into another kiss. This one lasted longer than usual, his approach uncharacteristically passionate and assertive. His rough hand wound into her long locks and grabbed at her waist, pulling her against his chest. Time passed without the notice of the couple, content with the distraction. She eventually pushed away and laughed breathlessly. Cullen looked away shyly as if shocked as his own boldness.

"That was.. Nice." He breathed.

"That was brilliant." She replied.

The loud popping of a log in the fireplace brought them out of their revels and back to their unfortunate reality.

"Perhaps you should retire for the night, lest I attack you again." The man laughed nervously while taking a step back. She nodded, slightly disappointed with the turn of events. A long time had passed since she had returned to Skyhold and entered the Commander's office.

" _At least the guards will have something interesting to gossip about."_ She thought.

Olenna leaned against the desk again as Cullen crossed in front of her to grab the long forgotten travel equipment on the floor. Somehow, there never seemed to be enough time when it came to being together. Truthfully, the woman would have spent all night by his side if circumstance allowed. Anticipating another night in her tower room, alone with nothing but a searing mark to keep her company brought her suddenly to her feet.

"Would you like to sleep with me?!" She suddenly burst out.

Cullen froze, the mage staff in hand clattering to the floor and echoing loudly. The color drained from his face as he floundered for an adequate response to her impromptu request. Olenna stared in horror as it dawned what she had just asked of the innocent templar.

"No! That's not what I meant, that is definitely not what I meant. I mean, I wouldn't hate it, but that not what I meant right now. I just thought that we might sleep better if we were together. Ugh, this is not how I thought this was going to go." She stumbled out before sighing and putting her face in her hands. Realization bloomed on the warrior's face as he finally understood her strange request. A brief moment later Cullen walked over, a smile ghosting his lips.

"At least I wasn't the one to end up blushing this time." He chuckled, pulling her into another hug.

"Oh, you are just the worst." She laughed, returning the embrace.

"My answer is yes by the way."

"Really?" Olenna asked as she looked up at him.

"How could I refuse such an eloquent request?"

The crackling of electricity and a pained sob woke Cullen from his heavy sleep. He slowly blinked, wondering if he had simply imagined the sound. Seconds later, another cry came from beside him; That nights events flooded back to his mind, causing the man to jolt up. There sat Olenna, her tousled hair hanging around her face and sticking to the fresh tears rolling from her eyes. Trevelyan's hands and knees were tucked to her chest as if to defend herself from an invisible attacker. The angry mark on the Inquisitor's left hand sparked with light casting an eerie green glow across the Commander's room.

"Olenna!What's happened?!" Cullen panicked, tossing the covers aside and crawling across the bed to his love.

"I'm so sorry I woke you. I tried so hard to stay quiet." She cried as she rocked back and forth trying to alleviate the pain.

"What do you mean, of course you should have woke me!" He shouted. The warrior stared in shock as the mark snapped and hissed causing Olenna to cry out again and clutch at her tightened fist.

The woman in front of him hardly resembled the happy and care free mage he had been with only hours previously. Her bloodshot eyes held not only pain, but a sense of defeat as well. The excruciating experience of the active mark had drained the woman of fighting spirit and had left her resigned to the pain. A heartbreaking expression flitted across Cullen's face as he realized why she had tried in vain to remain silent.

"You didn't want to cry out and wake me, did you? You wanted me to finally get some rest." He whispered softly, the look on her face confirming his suspicions.

"I'm sorry, Cullen. You said you hadn't slept in so long and I just couldn't bare to wake you." Olenna said as the mark began to ease. Cullen just looked at the mage, his own eyes filling with tears. Silently he opened his arms and enveloped her shaking form.

"What have I ever done to deserve someone like you?" He said, kissing her forehead once more.

"Not enough." She half grinned through her remaining pain.

" _How right you are."_ He thought, resting his cheek against the crown of her head. They sat in silence a few moments longer, holding each other and letting the mark slowly calm into a dull sting. Cullen finally broke the silence, his tone still somber.

"Has it been like this every night?"

"Not every night… Most of the time I can almost ignore it. Closing rifts has strengthened the mark though." Olenna sniffled, drying her tears on the borrowed shirt Cullen had lent her for sleep.

" _I'm one of the ones who asked you to be Inquisitor in the first place. We asked you to fix the world and you did it with no hesitation, knowing it would only add to your suffering. How could I have played a part in doing this to you?"_

"You're sleeping here from now on and you're going to wake me if this happens again." Cullen stated.

"First the supplies, now sharing your bed? You really do want the nobles to talk, don't you?" Trevelyan smirked.

"Hang what the powdered nobles think, you're more important." The Commander said matter of factly, turning her chin so she looked directly at him.

"I couldn't ask that of you-" She started before Cullen cut in.

"Promise me, Olenna. Promise that you will stay here and wake me from now on. I can't bear to think of you alone in that tower, suffering while the castle sleeps." He said, his voice breaking with emotion. She looked lovingly at his fine face, knowing she could not deny him this one request.

"I promise, my love." The mage replied as she cupped his face. He breathed a sigh of relief, finally hearing the words he needed to before he could relax. Quietly, the warrior grabbed the blankets and adjusted the pillows to allow Olenna a comfortable position against his chest as she drifted off to sleep. She snuggled in close, her arm wrapping around his waist and holding him tightly.

"Goodnight Commander." She yawned softly.

"Goodnight, Madame Inquisitor." He smiled. Moments later, both of them had fallen into a deep sleep, each comforted by the thought of their other half protecting them as they slept.


End file.
